


Ten Different Kinds of Kisses

by rupphires



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rupphires/pseuds/rupphires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ten times Korra and Asami kissed throughout book three onward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Different Kinds of Kisses

The first time Korra ever kissed Asami was in a dream. She wasn’t sure of the context or even really remembered most of the kiss itself, but she’d woken up feeling restless and like her bed was too big and her skin was too sensitive. It was such a weird accident and she wasn’t sure why her subconscious did it, but now she paid too much attention to the way Asami laughed and counted how many times she made eye contact with her pretty green eyes. She’d lost count. 

The second time would be after a tournament. Korra’s reaching for water, but meets Asami’s hands instead who’s offering her chapstick. She chuckles at the possible misunderstanding after having some of her hair almost burnt off a few minutes before, but she can’t stop thinking about how Asami, even for a moment, had to be thinking about Korra’s lips. Korra puts it on, feeling her lips absorbing the moisture and the scent of Asami’s old chapstick, which smells vaguely like lemon and tastes like her. 

_I’ve never had a girlfriend to hang out with before_ , had lead to the third kiss. They’d made eye contact before Korra had added on _besides Naga_ , but the air between them had flowed so closely together for a second that she imagined leaning forward and--suddenly Asami was shouting and Korra was turning the wheel trying to dodge an obstacle she hadn’t even had time to process might have been there. Oops.

The fourth time they’d ever kissed was when Asami had kissed the palm of her hand. Poison had ripped hot through her body only followed by the constant pounding of the Avatar State, that, once cooled down, had appeared to have burned off the sensation in the lower half of Korra’s body. Asami’s kiss had been a promise much like her words had been. _I want you to know that I’m here for you_. Every single time Korra clenched her first, she could feel the ghostly pressure of Asami’s lips in her hand that felt like loyalty, devotion, and… stability. Korra needed that. 

Toph had showed Korra how to reconnect to the Earth again. _Everything’s connected_ , Toph had mused and Korra soon found out; the weight of the world shifted underneath her, energy flowing through veins under ground until she’d met the warmth of Asami’s body. She was just sitting and drawing, but Korra could feel her focus, ambition, and the subtle shift of Asami’s eyes to one of Korra’s letters pinned to her wall. It was almost as though Asami could feel Korra’s presence, her connection. This seemed to snap something in place and Asami refocused, drawing large strokes swiftly and Korra snapped back into her own, missing the feeling of Asami’s body. 

The sixth time was three years later when they finally got to see each other again. Korra wasn’t sure if it was meant to be a kiss, but Asami had buried her face in Korra’s neck as they hugged and if Korra’s mouth hadn’t been shut, she was sure steam would have slipped out as the only thing that existed was Asami’s breathing on her. Even when they’d pulled away, Asami’s hands still rested on Korra’s arms and she never really felt like the hug was over. 

Number seven was at the gazebo. The sun was setting and Asami seemed to glow as she offered Korra a drink in the chilled weather. She was warm before the cup even touched her fingers and the light red smudge of Asami’s lipstick on the ring was not lost on Korra as she lined it up perfectly to drink where Asami had. The drink was sweet and warm and she wasn’t sure if Asami had noticed the lip stain, but their hands remained almost touching for the rest of the evening. 

Asami had never been to the spirit world or really known much about spirit related things and number eight was when Korra stumbled out of the spirit portal with Kuvira in tow. Asami’s body had never released so much tension before as seeing Korra in one piece holding the Great Uniter, whose hair had fallen so much in her face you couldn’t see her tears. As Kuvira had been shuttled away, Korra found herself back in Asami’s arms. Her adrenaline was wearing off and she was right where she was supposed to be. Asami’s face was squished against Korra’s and Korra might not know yet of who Asami lost, but neither of them wanted to let go. 

Number nine was behind a wedding and off to the side. Asami was beautiful in red and Korra felt like everything was only beginning. She had so much more to learn and explore and Asami was just sitting right in front of her with the softest eyes she’d ever seen and couldn’t keep her own eyes off of Asami’s lips. She’d done so much, seen so much, and yet she couldn’t seem to cross this small space separating them. A vacation, just the two of them. The words seemed almost desperate coming out of Korra’s mouth, but Asami’s face had softened and her eyes sparkled in a way she’d never seen before and Korra couldn’t breathe as they left the party together. 

The last was after they held hands, looking each other in the eyes with a sense of adventure and newness. Their fingers were intertwined and Korra was happy and ready or as ready as she could ever be for what would come. Their pace matched each other in confidence and excitement and as they stepped into soft light, slightly brushing against both of their skin in the way that spirit energy does, they looked straight at each other and bridged the space that had kept them apart for so long. Brightness enveloped them both as Asami’s lips touched hers and their eyes closed as the kiss deepened and the tension dissipated and Korra would probably have ascended to some other plane of existence if that wasn’t exactly where she was going anyway.


End file.
